Quill (Warpies) (Earth-616)
; ( : ); | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Otherworld; formerly Cloud Nine; Braddock Manor; The Den, London | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Eyes2 = Orange (as a warpie) | Hair = None | UnusualSkinColour = Brown | UnusualSkinColour2 = (as a warpie) | UnusualFeatures = Formerly: Brown and chitinous skin. Quill was covered with a number of spiky protrusions. He had three finger on each hand, and three toes (two front, one back). | Citizenship = United Kingdom | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Formerly government agent | Education = | Origin = Warpie | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jamie Delano; Alan Davis | First = Captain Britain Vol 2 #7 | HistoryText = Freakishly transformed by the Jaspers' Warp created by the insane mutant Mad Jim Jaspers, Quill was one of many similarly transformed children rounded up by the government's Resources Control Executive after Jaspers was defeated. He was trained to use his new powers offensively, and was assigned to the Cherubim, the first of Warpie teams deemed ready for active service. Fearful of their leader Nigel Orpington-Smythe's plans for the detained Warpies, several R.C.X. agents took their charges to Braddock Manor, hoping to seek sanctuary there under the protection of Captain Britain, but Meggan unwittingly released the Cherubim from the van transporting them; the over-excited children raced out, and had to be subdued by Captain Britain and his allies. In the confused aftermath of the battle, the Cherubim, led by Quill, ran away. They ended up in London, where they briefly fell in with a Warpie gang of thieves, the Parasites, led by Uncle Lex . Eventually though R.C.X. (and Orpington-Smythe) recovered them. When some of the Warpies began to spontaneously revert to human form, Quill and his fellows were sent to capture Captain Britain and Meggan, in the hope that the former's scientific knowledge might find a way to prevent this; Orpington-Smythe feared losing his army, though he told the hero that the de-powering was fatal, to try and convince him to help; soon after this ruse was exposed, Orpington-Smythe lost control of R.C.X. and the Warpies were given back into the care of the more altruistic R.C.X. agents. However many of them, including Quill, were subsequently kidnapped from R.C.X.'s custody by the black ops agency Black Air, who tortured and experimented on them. Though they were reported to have died, in fact the computer Mastermind rescued at least some, Quill among them. Having been reprogrammed by Kang the Conqueror, Mastermind led the newly-armored Warpies to invade Otherworld, slaying many of the Captain Britain Corps which defended it. Once again Quill and his cohorts came into conflict with Captain Britain, who finally used the power of the Sword of Might to transform them back into normal humans. | Powers = Currently none, all of the Warpies were depowered by Captain Britain on Otherworld using the Sword of Might. }} | Abilities = | Strength = | Equipment = Mastermind provided Quill with an armored suit to wear. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Warpies Category:Quills Category:Depowered Mutates Category:Depowered Warpies Category:Marvel UK Characters Category:Claws Category:Superhuman Speed